Cyclonus
CYCLONUS is a huge and emotionless air-warrior, forged by the power of Unicron. He is capable of deriving vast resources of power and energy, as well as strength, in direct proportion to his need. In robot mode he carries an oxidizing laser capable of fusing an enemy robot's internal mechanisms. A dedicated destroyer, CYCLONUS transforms into a gigantic nuclear-powered twin turbine space fighter for interstellar pursuit and warfare. His firepower remains intact in this mode, and is augmented by an incendiary bomb rack. He has a complex personality, but his major interests are focused on conquest. With the destruction of his creator and release from servitude to GALVATRON, his future is in his hands. For now he has pledged his impressive loyalty to Megatron, and often is charged with ruling Cybertron in his stead. A powerful warrior and ruler, CYCLONUS has no known weaknesses. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Transformers the Movie never happened on the MUX. CYCLONUS was created by Unicron in 1997 from the remains of a random Decepticon squad unluckily to run into him while on long-range patrol. Category:1997 MUX History: With Galvatron and Unicron destroyed, Cyclonus joined Megatron's Decepticons, and rules Cybertron in his stead. Cyclonus discovered in 2011 that Autobots had taken up residence in the Temple of Knowledge. Investigating, he found Jetfire guarding the base, and engaged him in combat. After blowing off Jetfire's head, Cyclonus returned to base to gather reinforcements, incorrectly assuming Jetfire had died from the attack. In 2012, Cyclonus had to deal with Hubcap raising the Dweller and unleashing it on Cybertron. When Cyclonus ordered the Dweller's thrall Hubcap to be taken into Darkmount for questioning, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Due to a leadership crash with Cyclonus over leadership, Starscream delayed committing troops to defend the city. After the city was lost, Cyclonus made plans to sabotage the Space bridge before it could fall into Hubcap's hands. However, those plans became moot when Hubcap levelled the city-state and escape. Cyclonus withdrew his troops to Tyrest, and then he joined Scourge in personally capturing or killing all of the energy vampires left behind in Polyhex. In 2013, Starscream defeated Cyclonus in personal combat and had him arrested for treason, thus cementing Starscream's role as sole leader of the Decepticons in Megatron's absence. In the wake of the Quintesson invasion and the return of Shockwave, Megatron restored Cyclonus as Intel Commander and arrested Starscream in his place, naming Illarion the new Decepticon Air Commander. Megatron also restored Shockwave to AI leader, Military Operations Commander, and Guardian of Cybertron. With the destruction of Polyhex, Cyclonus has moved his operations to Kaon, and reactivated the Cradle. In 2014, Cyclonus traveled to Earth's Moon to confront Benin-Jeri, who was snooping around Decepticon operations there. Ben held his own for a while, but eventually Cyclonus prevailed. In 2019, Cyclonus was once again placed in charge of Decepticon Intelligence. OOC Notes Cyclonus is the former commander of forces on Cybertron. Before his arrest, he occasionally acted as Megatron's second-in-command on Earth. Cyclonus is currently head of Decepticon Intelligence. His song to former commander Galvatron is "Lock, Stock, and Teardrops," by k.d. lang. =) Logs /Posts 1999 Category:1999 * August 27 - "Decepticon CoC Meeting," from the point of view of CMO Scrapper. 2009 * October 9 - "Report from Cybertron" Category:2009 * December 14 - "Scourge Deployment to Earth" 2011 * September 26 - "Temple of Knowledge" - Cyclonus exaggerates his defeat of Jetfire in the Temple of Knowledge 2012 * October 18 - "Into the Depths of Cybertron" - Mixmaster and Windshear escape Decepticon City. * December 01 - "Bring Me Hubcap" - Cyclonus attempts to interrogate Hubcap. * December 02 - "Recruitment" - Mixmaster attempts to recruit Starscream into the Dweller's legions. * Dec 2 - "The Dweller" - Cyclonus reports that Polyhex is under siege by Trans-Organics * Dec 3 - "City Under Siege" - Things get worse 2013 * January 1 - "Polyhex Lost" - Polyhex falls to Hubcap and the Trans-Organics. * January 14 - "Short Consultation" - Cyclonus consults with Scourge about Hubcap having taken over Darkmount. * January 28 - "Battle for Polyhex II" - Cyclonus and Scourge battle for Polyhex. * February 25 - "Cyclonus v. Starscream" - Cyclonus and Starscream battle for leadership of Cybertron. * February 26 - "The Cure" - Starscream tests to see if the Terrorcons have been cured of the Dweller nanovirus 2016 * July 13 - "Deathknell: One in a Billion" - The Autobots have their prize, the Decepticons know what's going on. And Silent Grill looms. But to rid the world of the Dead Energon Sea, Dal Matia must be either slain or apprehended. Hope upon hope that a Decepticon can save the planet from its poisoning... THE FINALE OF DEATHKNELL, Part 1. * December 23 - "Orders for Decepticon Intelligence" - Cyclonus sends the Sweeps after Optimus Prime, and Barricade after everyone else. 2017 * January 26 - "Encounter with Jetfire and Snaptrap" - Cyclonus encounters Seacons and an Autobot at Silent Grill. * January 28 - "On Offer of Dust Devil" - Cyclonus is made an offer by Jetfire. 2019 Jun 24 - Intel Orders << The 'Con spinny flashes up, then is replaced by the purple bunny-- err, Cyclonus >> "Thank you for the faith you are placing in me, Lord Megatron. I will endeavor to prove worthy of it. "To all Intelligence assets: I want a detailed status report of your current activities, with the understanding that you may very well be reassigned to more urgent matters. Counterpunch, this means something more than 'I'm tracking down my counterpart' -- it's cliche and makes me question your effectiveness, given your lack of results in that regard. "First: As Lord Megatron said, we need to step up infiltration and sabotage efforts against the Autobots. For now, we focus our efforts on Cybertron. This predominantly means Iacon and Kalis, but I also want more information regarding Harmonex, Tyger Pax and Valvolux. Observation and reconnaissance only, particularly in regards to Valvolux; I would prefer not to arouse the ire of the Dominicons any more than necessary. “Second: I understand that there is a new arrival on Cybertron, one who briefly showed himself at Tyger Pax after the demise of Nemesis and the reformatting of that city-state; further, that the entity known as The Fallen seems to know this individual. I want a report on this 'Impulse' – who he is, where he came from, the typical profile. The more we know concerning this individual, the better. “Finally: I do not know why this has fallen through the cracks, but I want someone to track down and shadow the operative known as Nightshade. Why she hasn’t returned to the fold, particularly in the wake of Tyger Pax and the death of her erstwhile creator, is something that concerns me. Find her, mark her movements, but do not approach unless otherwise ordered. If she detects you and corners you, I suggest something novel: tell her the truth, that I wish to see her post-haste. How she reacts to that should prove enlightening, and may require a revision of orders at that point. Glory to the Empire!” << Cyclonus’ visage disappears, replaced once more by the ‘Con spinny >> What If? Universes Bot World When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Optimus Prime was able to defeat the Chaos God using the Matrix, cementing the Autobots' feeling of invulnerability. Without a leader, Cyclonus and the Sweeps settled on Chaar, where they eke out a meager existence while plotting their revenge on the Destroyer of Unicron. Decepticon World When Unicron attacked Cybertron in 2005, Megatron forced Autobot prisoner Hot Rod, to open the Matrix that Megatron had ripped out of Optimus Prime's chest. Once Unicron was destroyed, Megatron killed this "Last Autobot," believing then that he had extinguished the final spark of the Autobots forever. Players Cyclonus is often temped by bzero, but available for application. In early 2014 he was taken over as a temp by Silverbolt's player. As of 2016 he is once again played by BZero. Category:available Category:Characters Category:Cybertron Decepticons Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Decepticons Category:FCs Category:EFCs Category:Saboteurs Category:Transformers Category:Unicron-related_characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cybertron